1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in connection with obtaining biopsy specimens such as, for example, from the breast, thyroid, solid tumors, bone marrow, liver, kidney, pleura, synovia, and other soft body tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art and conventional biopsy devices have not been successful in providing a high quality extracted specimen while at the same time minimizing trauma to the patient and providing easy removability of the specimen from the device after extraction. In particular, there has now been developed any generally acceptable biopsy device which provides the aforementioned desirable advantages and which includes a rotatable inner needle member.
Illustrative of prior art devices in the field of biopsy apparatus are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,541,542; 2,919,692; 3,175,554; 3,512,519; 3,628,524; 3,683,891; 3,800,783; 3,893,445; 3,913,566; and 3,949,747. Perez U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,542 discloses a chisel-pointed needle with a cannula fitted with a small noose-like loop to cut a cylinder of tissue after the needle is removed and the cannula is pushed further into the tissue.
Ackerman U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,692 discloses an extremely thin needle for guiding a cannula to a vertebral bone surface. The needle is withdrawn, and replaced with a trephine to saw through the bone for a marrow sample.
Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,554 discloses a hollow bifurcated needle which spreads when inserted past the end of a cannula into soft tissue, and contracts when withdrawn trapping a tissue sample.
Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,519 discloses a circular cutting device to be used with high-speed pneumatic rotary surgical instruments for obtaining shallow samples of the surface of skin or an organ exposed during an operation.
Jamshidi U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,524 discloses an interlocked tube and needle assembly. When the needle is removed, the biopsy sample is to expand into the tapered interior of the tube.
Eskridge U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,891 discloses a flattened section of stainless steel wire formed into a hollow helix.
Jamshidi U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,783 discloses a chisel pointed, barbed needle which serves as a penetrator for the device, and is then extended to catch a tissue sample in the barb.
Hofsess U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,445 discloses an outer hollow chisel pointed tube intended to indent a bone surface, and an inner hollow chisel pointed tube serving as a rotatable drill bit to drill through the bone marrow, and thereafter to be removed to insert prior art cannulas or hypodermic needles.
Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,556 discloses a disposable tool with a split hollow tube to make a cylindrical cut in a tissue body, and be split apart and re-inserted in the cylindrical cut to scoop out a tissue sample.
Hevesy U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,747 discloses a set of screw-together handles and screw-on tissue biopsy punches, similar in configuration to common leather punches, but much smaller. Such devices, however, have not satisfactorily provided a safe and effective biopsy instrument capable of producing high quality specimens, as is possible with the rotary biopsy device of the present invention.